Searching
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] It's the first day of school. The boy and girl meet and then thrown into an unlikely project. Look at Bio for better summary. Ray OC R
1. Her Prologue Missing Something Journey t...

NB: Hi people. Here with another Beyblade story. This story if you read it is quite similar to High School Days. I had so much fun I decided to do something similar again.  
  
  
  
  
  
If you read Of a Deep Blue or More than meets the Eye than you know what the pairings. So have fun reading this story.  
  
  
  
Kairara: My Aibou doesn't own Beyblade  
  
  
  
  
  
Her Prologue  
  
Missing Something/Journey to the Past  
  
{Heart don't fail me Courage don't desert me now Don't turn back now that we are here}  
  
A pair of sapphire eyes took in everything around them. They closed and after a moment opened again. They took in the sight of the blue sky, the green grass, the beauty around them. Wind blew lightly as some strands of golden hair into the pair of sapphire eyes as a slim hand brushed them out of the way. The pairs of sapphire eyes belong to a girl of 14. She was staring at the sky. Again the pair of sapphire eyes closed and opened again.  
  
{People always say life is full of choices  
  
No one ever mentions fear}  
  
The girl was just standing there. Within her golden hair there were a few hidden strands of two colors blue. If you looked closer her sapphire eyes weren't just sapphire but there was but small hint of crimson too.  
  
{Or how the road can seem so long  
  
Or how the world can seem so vast}  
  
The girl sighed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She knew within her heart she was missing something. Her family was a mystery to her, her past unknown. She knew the chances of her finding them again were slim if not none.  
  
{Courage see me through  
  
Heart I'm trusting you  
  
On this journey to the past}  
  
Yet there was nothing she could do about. Her adopted family just died in a car crash she was on her own again. Yet they could never replace the family she knew in her heart.  
  
{Somewhere down this road  
  
I know somone's waiting  
  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong}  
  
As much as she wanted to see her family she knew that pretty much impossible. She knew that her real name was the same as the one she had know, but nothing else. All records of her adoption were lost and her family never could find out who was her real family.  
  
{No, Arms will open wide  
  
I'll be safe and wanted  
  
Finally home where I belong}  
  
The girl took something out of her pocket. It was a Beyblade. It was a light blue color. She launched at a tree. The Beyblade hit the tree full on.  
  
"Neka," said the girl, "Cat punch."  
  
All of a sudden a cat-angel appeared from the Beyblade. It slashed the tree. All too soon the tree fell to the ground, shredded. The Beyblade returned to her hands.  
  
{Well starting here my life begins  
  
Starting now I'm learning fast Courage see me through  
  
Heart I'm trusting you  
  
On this Journey to the past}  
  
The girl put away her Beyblade. Beyblading it was the only thing clue she had about her past. Somehow it was apart of her. Her skill was remarkable. No one could beat her except for a few really skilled ones. Ever since she could, ever time she got, she Beyblade. Like I said it was apart of her. It was her game, she turf.  
  
{Heart don't fail me now  
  
Courage don't desert me}  
  
She looked at the tree. *Well I can't leave that there.* she snapped her fingers. The tree was back in its place as it was before she launched her Beyblade. It was as healthy as ever.  
  
{ Home, love, family  
  
There was once a time  
  
I must have had them too}  
  
Since she was young she could do things no one could ever image. Setting things on fire, moving things with her mind. All sorts of things. Her adopted family got use to her using them. She used them almost everyday whenever there was no one around.  
  
{ Home, love, family  
  
I will never be complete until I find you}  
  
The girl sighed. Her heart was calling for something. The problem she didn't know what it was. The pair of sapphire eyes gleamed with sadness. She was alone again.  
  
{ One step at a time  
  
One hope then another  
  
Who knows where this road may go}  
  
When she was young she always felt left out. When she was around other people she seemed to stand out like a sore thumb. In reality she didn't mind. She knew that certain people stood out, just cause they were born to.  
  
{ Back to who I was  
  
On to find my future  
  
Things my heart still needs to know}  
  
Her family. Her adopted family. There was one mother, one father, one brother, and one energetic sister. Her sister was a hand full, causing her a bit of stress every now and then. Her older brother often help her when watching their little sister. Her parents always there to support her with what ever she need help with. The funny thing was that of all her family members, though she did love them all, the only one she seemed comfortable with was her older brother. In reality her brother was only a few months older than her.  
  
{Yes let this be a sign  
  
Let this road be mine  
  
Let it lead me to my past}  
  
*Who knows maybe I have a twin brother,* she mused. She looked back the sky. The sun was setting fast, coloring the sky red, purple, and orange. And ever so slowly night crawled in.  
  
{ Courage see me through  
  
Heart I'm trusting you to bring me home}  
  
*Maybe,* she thought, *Just maybe I'll find my family, someday*  
  
{ At last  
  
At last}  
  
She pushed her hair behind her ear. It was getting late. She turned around. Behind her a star fell from the heavens. Something was going to happen.  
  
{Courage see me through  
  
Heart I'm trusting you  
  
Journey to the past}  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Well the first chapter is done.  
  
Kaira: I'm I going to be in it?  
  
NB: Maybe. Where's Ray?  
  
Kaira: Kai drag him off to practice after dragging Tyson to practice.  
  
NB: Kai! He's not suppose to take my Ray-chan during working hours.  
  
Kaira: I know. But he said they need for the finals of the Asian Tournaments in the More the meets the Eye.  
  
**NB sigh**  
  
Kirara: There you are I was looking for you everywhere Aibou.  
  
NB: Hi K-chan. I thought you knew I was going to be starting a new fic.  
  
Kirara: No I didn't.  
  
NB: I'm sorry Yami I'll tell right now though that I'll be starting another fic okay?  
  
Kirara: Okay. Now to you readers you better review or else.  
  
NB: K-chan don't be so mean. But she's right please review.  
  
Kaira: Bye! 


	2. His Prologue Want Someone My Will

NB: Only one review that stinks.  
  
Kirara: That's okay Aibou.  
  
NB: No it isn't! That means no one likes my stories.  
  
Kirara: Maybe they think it's another really bad one.  
  
NB: Kirara! You're not helping!  
  
Kirara: I know that Aibou. So what are you going to do about it.  
  
NB: I have no idea.  
  
Kirara: Well you could ask them nicely.  
  
NB: Isn't that my department?  
  
Kirara: It is but for now it's mine.  
  
NB: C'mon people. Please Review when you get to the end. I want some feedback here. Please?  
  
Kirara: While my Aibou is half worrying that you people don't like her stories since there are little if not none reviews in her stories, I'll do the disclaimer. Hoshi, (my Aibou) doesn't own Beyblade or Kaira who will appear later.  
  
His Prologue  
  
Wanting Someone/ My Will  
  
Golden eyes. Amber eyes. Yellow eyes. They all were one, taking in everything around them. They saw only buildings going pass, trees, people walking by on the busy streets. Black bangs tinted with purple swayed with the wind the was coming in the window. The golden eyes closed and there was a sighed. The sigh came from a young boy sitting on a bus watching the people go by as he headed towards the hotel he would be staying at.  
  
{Sotto mezameru  
  
Quietly awakening...}  
  
His heart was torn in a million pieces. The girl he thought he loved didn't return his love back.. She was in love with one of his best friends. That made it even more terrible.  
  
{ Hakanai omoi zutto Donna toki demo negau yo Anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
I always, always wish That these fleeting thoughts Would reach you...}  
  
He lied to his teammates when they ask if he was alright. But in reality he wasn't. His friends often paired themselves off and like his old team he was pretty much the one left out. So why was he the one that was always alone?  
  
{"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo  
  
Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance The way I see before me is always blocked Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up, My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak.} He was lonely and wanted someone to share his life with. Someone special. He thought she was the one, but I guess in reality she wasn't.  
  
{moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai "bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai  
  
If there is such a thing as "eternity," I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way. Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.}  
  
He got off the bus and decided to take a walk before he turned in for the night. He headed to the park that was nearly by.  
  
{anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...}  
  
It wasn't like he didn't like his teammate/friends or that he was envy of his best friend, he loved his friends. But he was alone. He had been alone since as long as he could remember. His old teammates and friends were paired off since an early age just like his teammates/friends now. His father, who was also a *bit* abusive, left him to fend for himself, his mother died giving birth to him. He was an only child, no brothers, no sisters, just himself.  
  
{tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo  
  
I've known all too well about pretending to be strong. But since then, my doubts have vanished.}  
  
He sighed again. Maybe just once even if it was just for a few hours, he wanted someone to either love him or someone who understand him and is willing to listen. He knew his team captain had a past somewhat similar but then again his team captain was not your social type of person unless you consider when he is with his lover. But his lover was just a harsh as him sometimes.  
  
{misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you And so many words I want to hear}  
  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the fact the he actually when farther then were he wanted to go. He was now standing a field. The very same field the girl was standing in yesterday.  
  
{egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute matte-iru watashi wa yamete "CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo  
  
I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry So I'll stop waiting and seize my "chance."}  
  
He climbed into the tree. Soon he was sitting on of the branches watching the sun set in the evening. The sun colored the sky the same color as the day before.  
  
{anata no koto wo omou sore dake de kokoro ga tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo hakanai omoi zutto donna toki demo negau yo anata ni todoku you ni to...  
  
I think of you, and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you...}  
  
He took something out of his pocket. It was his Beyblade. He fingered it, tracing his finger over every part. Beyblade was apart of his life. It was practically his life. I mean he didn't become a Champion Beyblader by sitting at home wishing. He was practicing with his teammates/friends every day also partly because his team captain made them do that everyday anyway.  
  
{anata no koto wo omou sore dake de namida ga ima afuredashite kuru yo tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa kanarazu todoku you ni  
  
I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday it definitely will...}  
  
He looked at the gray Beyblade. He stopped his finger on the center of his Beyblade. There was a tiger in the bit, his bit beast. The tiger bit beast had been with him for all of his battles. He had received him for one of his friend's grandfather. His Beyblade glowed as a respond. The boy grinned. Even though he was in a tree he decided to launch his Beyblade.  
  
The Beyblade landed on the ground. The boy called out, "Go Driger Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
{shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
Believe. la la la la la la...}  
  
The Beyblade rushed away. You could see that there was cuts in the ground from where the Beyblade was previously was. Finally the Beyblade returned to the boy's hand. "Nice job," he said.  
  
{shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
Believe. la la la la la la...}  
  
He put his Beyblade in his pocket. He glaze turned back to the sunset. After a few minutes he jumped down from the tree. It was getting late he should be heading back soon. It wasn't safe to walk at too late at night without an companion. The boy put his hand over his heart. There was a pang that rang there when he thought about that. *A companion,* he thought, *Yeah that's someone I'm looking for right now.*  
  
{shinjite la la la la la la...  
  
Believe. la la la la la la...}  
  
He walked anyway, known to him that there was a falling star that fell right behind him. It fell the same place as the star that fell yesterday. Yeah this just confirms that something was going to happen.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: That wasn't that bad right?  
  
Kirara: She is in denial right now people cause no one is reviewing this and Answers. In case you people didn't know her goal is to at least get 100 reviews for one story. The closest so far is her first Yugioh story, which has 59 reviews but it's almost ending. Her next best is another Yugioh at 47 reviews, but that only has one or two chapters left. The next one would be Of a Deep Blue, which has 26. But since you people aren't reviewing she doesn't know how she's doing and that making her think she doing something and helping her writing skills like that.  
  
And to cc Hoshi used the remake of the Journey to the Past the one sang by what's her name. Oh well I forget but this isn't the movie Journey to the Past if that makes a different.  
  
But people please REVIEW!! I can't stand to see my Aibou like this. 


	3. Chapter 1 First Day of SchoolAt the Begi...

NB: alright! Thanks to all you people who reviewed. Here's the next the chapter. I wonder how long it will take to finish this story.  
  
Kirara: Just write the next chapter Aibou. You'll find out soon enough.  
  
NB: True. I wonder what taking Kaira, Kai and Ray-chan to come. They should have been here by now. Then again Kaira probably holding on to Kai as she read the Of a Deep Blue over and over again. I think Ray in the More than meets the Eye checking it out since he didn't get to finish reading the dough draft of it. Oh and by the way all the lyrics are taken off the Internet and I don't change it. If I do it's probably cause I'm listening to the song and find they're missing a verse. But I don't change the spelling and all other sorts. So if they're wrong it's not really my fault.  
  
To Rinrin-Chikage sorry about that. Yes {} this means that it is a song. The first song is Journey to the Past sung by Aaliyah (I think that how you spell it) from the Disney Anastasia. This song here At the Beginning is also from here Anastasia. But I forget the artist. The second song in His Prologue is My Will from InuYasha. Does that answer your question?  
  
To ??????????: Thanks that make me feel better. Sorry when I posted that I also a bit under the weather.  
  
Kirara: My Aibou doesn't own any of these anime or songs except Hoshi and Kaira own herself.  
  
Chapter 1 First Day of School/At the Beginning  
  
{We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through}  
  
A young girl walked into the schoolyard. It was a fairly big school. She was new to this area, having grown up in a different area of Japan. What surprised her was that there was a middle school right next to the high school. When I say next to it I really meant next to it. All you had a to was walk in a straight line and a minute later you where on the middle school campus from where she was standing.  
  
{Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
{No one told me, I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart}  
  
Kai and Ray walked onto the campus making sure to avoid the fan girls. They had just finish the Russian Tournament and there where just fan girls everywhere. Even Tyson was getting annoyed with all the fan girls. Now when that happens it isn't a good sign. Mean how many times do you see Tyson get annoyed with attention.  
  
Well since Ray wanted to stay with the Bladebreakers longer he decided to take school here too. Being that he was 14 like Kai he was starting high school with him. Tyson, Max and Kenny all being a year younger was still in the same middle school. So Ray was stuck on in a new school, in a new country with his cold-hearted team captain. Kaira was at another school much to Kai's dismay and semi-broken heart of that he couldn't see his love until the weekend. But he was a survivor he would live until than.  
  
{When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me  
  
This is the start}  
  
They walked into the classroom. Kai recognize a few people from the school last year. That when Kai noticed something else. Almost at once all the girls' eyes were on him and Ray. "Damn," he mumble to himself. "This isn't good."  
  
The moment he finish saying that the girls were already giving a chase. Ray had already leaped out of the classroom and was already running. Kai decided to taken Ray's example and run! After a few minutes Kai manage to lose them but in the process lost Ray too.  
  
{And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey}  
  
~*~  
  
{I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
Ray ducked around the corner. The fan girls were hot on his tail. He ducked into the library. Lucky for him none of the fan girls didn't see go in. He wandered farther into the library. Maybe he could find a nice book to read before school started. As he turned around the corner he bumped into someone. The person being smaller of the two fell to the ground. That's when Ray got a good look at the person who he bumped into. Needless to say she took his breath away.  
  
The person was indeed a she. She about half a head shorter than him and had golden hair mixed to two shades of blue. Her eyes where sapphire and there was a little of crimson in them. She was wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans. She was shaking off the stars in her head. Her books where everywhere.  
  
{We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true}  
  
"Sorry," said Ray, "I wasn't watching where I was going." He helped the girl up. He heard her mumbling in languages he never heard of and didn't understand. Ray got the feeling that he didn't even want to know what she was saying anyway. Also she looked a tab bit familiar to him for some reason.  
  
"Thanks," she said after. That when she got a good look at him.  
  
{Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
~*~  
  
{And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey}  
  
The girl looked at the boy in front of her. Fairly taller than her and Chinese. His raven black hair fell to the ground and was tied back with a piece of cloth. He was wearing a white shirt and blue baggy pants. There was a red headband around his head with the Ying and Yang sign on it. The best trait of all was his golden amber eyes, which captivate her and soon she was losing herself in the very depth of them. She brushed the thoughts out of the way when she recognize who she ran into.  
  
"Wait you're Ray from the Bladebreakers," she said half amazed half shock.  
  
He nodded. *I bet he's praying that I'm not a fan girl,* she thought.  
  
{I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
~*~  
  
{Knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
I need love in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing is going to tear us apart}  
  
Ray was praying that this girl wasn't a fan. Weakly he asked, "Are you a fan?"  
  
He watch the girl giggle and say, "Well I'm a fan but not a fan girl. Don't worry I'm not going to chase you. But I have a question though."  
  
"Uh okay," said Ray. He was happy that she wasn't a fan girl.  
  
"Is Driger a Earth Bit Beast or a Lightning Bit Beast," she asked. "I've been pondering about that for a while."  
  
Ray was a bit puzzled at the question. He never thought a fan would ask that unless they like Kenny who was pretty much gathering data on Beyblade and Bit Beast. "Uh Driger actually a Earth Bit Beast but I think he can be consider a Lightning one too. That being since he was able to use the black lightning attack at the Asian Tournament."  
  
"Really," said the girl processing the information in her head. Then she realized something, "Oops forgot to introduce myself. I'm Cheryl but you can call me Hoshi." She worn a silly grin on her face that reminded Ray of Tyson.  
  
{And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey}  
  
~*~  
  
{I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you}  
  
Hoshi looked at the boy before her. In reality she thought that Ray was quite cute. *Wait did I just think that Ray was CUTE?! When did I start thinking like that,* she thought, fighting the blush was that coming up.  
  
{Life is a road and I wanna keep goin  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin}  
  
~*~Later In Class~*~  
  
{Starting out on a journey}  
  
Hoshi took her seat near the back of the classroom. She didn't know why but she had to take a family relationship/career class. It was supposedly help later on in your live and help you decided what you want to do when you graduate. They were supposedly to go and do volunteer work after school and that was her grade. She watched the door and was a bit surprised that both Ray and Kai walked into the classroom.  
  
Almost after she noticed them walk in she noticed that all the girls started to drool and several of them got up and headed towards them. She watched as Kai and Ray avoided them and took a seat in front of her. Ray gave her a smile and then sat down. Hoshi just smiled back and returned to reading the book she took out of the library that very morning.  
  
5 minutes later the teacher walked into the classroom. Everyone settled down and she began class. "Good Morning class. I'm sure you're had a wonderful summer vacation."  
  
*Depends whether or not you count the fact that my family died,* thought Hoshi.  
  
Unknown to her Ray and Kai were thinking something rather similar, *Depends whether or not if you count the fan girls chasing us all summer.*  
  
"You will for this quarter will be doing volunteer work at a place you pick out of the hat. You will be paired up in boy and girls partners and yes I will choose them. No arguments please. So I want all the girls to come out and pick a place and then sit back down. I will give you the pairs after that."  
  
All the girls took their piece of paper. There were mixed emotion on their faces. Some were happy, some not. Hoshi looked at her paper. Her eyebrow when up as she read it. "Child Care." *Looks like I'll be spending my afternoons at an orphanage or something,* thought Hoshi. She sat back down and pretty much hoped for a good partner. *I wouldn't mind Ray as my partner,* her mind unconsciously thought. *Wait! Did I just think of Ray again?* Hoshi shook her head of these thoughts as the teacher started to call out the partners.  
  
"Lara and Mike. Sarah and Sam. Tiana and Chris."  
  
There were plenty (Kirara: plenty? More like all of them including you. NB: Not now Yami please?) of groans from the girls that wanted to be paired with Ray or Kai.  
  
"Joy and Ati. Carly and Carter. Cheryl, Ray and Kai."  
  
Dead silence after the teacher said those names. All three of them Kai, Ray and Hoshi were in shocked and all of the girls were glaring at her with hatred. Hoshi and Ray were for the lack of better word speechless. Kai just looked at the teacher with a death glare. Both (Hoshi and Ray) part of them was jumping for joy yet still in shocked.  
  
Hoshi finally shook of her shock as the teacher finish calling out the partners. *I'm paired with Kai AND Ray?! This is got to be a dream,* she thought.  
  
"Alright there can't made any changes with these pairing unless you all want to fail this class. You will meet with your group and then you start work next week. So that gives you a week to prepare and get to know you're partners. Girls please come up to the front to get the information on the place you will working at."  
  
{And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing}  
  
Hoshi shakily got up and got the folder. She took her seat again and looked to see a pair of golden-amber eyes staring at her. "Ack!" She was so surprised that she fell out of her seat and hit the ground with a thump. The same golden amber eyes that surprised her blinked and began to fill with worry. She opened her eyes to find a hand stretch out to help her up. She took the hand and felt herself being pulled up. "Thanks Ray. You kinda surprised me."  
  
Ray scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, Hoshi but I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That's okay," said Hoshi, "But if you want to know what we are doing it's child care."  
  
Hoshi hear Kai groan as he heard that. She was guessing that Kai didn't like kids and from the look from Ray's face he wasn't too excited either. Hoshi figure after spending what 14 years with her kid sister she could handle any kid. In Hoshi's option you can't get any worse then her sister who was for the lack of better word 24/7 sugar high. Hoshi cringed at the thought as she remembered the last time her sister had found the Halloween candy. Her sister was bouncing off the walls for hours. Until her mom d told her that she couldn't have any more candy. It stopped her sister true but then after that she couldn't even sit still and Hoshi was stuck watching her kid sister for the next couple of hours. Pure torture I tell you.  
  
Hoshi let out a sigh. Oh well nothing she could do about it know. She was stuck watching little kids with two of the cutest guys in the school. One she was already falling head of heeds for the other reminded her of her brother in a way and by now every girl in the either school hates her now. Yeah life was just *prefect*. But Hoshi took another look at Ray when he wasn't looking. "Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad after all," she whispered to herself as those words fell deaf into the noise of the classroom.  
  
{In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
  
With you...}  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Yay! All done for now. Now all I need to do is find Kaira, Kai and my Ray-chan.  
  
Kirara: Why don't you go and look for them, Aibou. I'll finish up here.  
  
**NB glomps Kirara** NB: Thanks Yami!!! **Runs off the notes**  
  
Kirara: ^_^ well don't forget to review. Or I can try my new mallet that Hoshi gave me on you! 


End file.
